Grief corrected
by KaylaMicael
Summary: On the night of Walt's death, the shock and grief is too much for Mickey and he collapses... will he recover?
1. Chapter 1

As his friends watched in concern, Mickey paced the floor of his living room, glancing at his phone every few minutes. Roy had promised he would call as soon as there was a change. He had explained the situation, but Mickey had pushed those details to the back of his mind. For his sanity's sake, he had to believe they weren't true, that it wouldn't happen. Walt would get better; he couldn't let himself think otherwise.

But still the frightening words kept pushing at the mouse from the corner of his mind where he'd shoved them. _Lung cancer… terminal… a matter of days…_ Mickey closed his eyes, feeling tears sting them. Behind the lids, he saw an image that he knew would be with him forever; when they all went to see him in the hospital after hearing the news.

The man Mickey had seen that day was a completely different person from the Walt he knew: sick, weary, barely able to smile. It didn't seem possible… it couldn't be possible. Walt had always been so full of energy and life, the same life he had given to Mickey and all his friends. They and the all the world owed him so much. How could he…

_No_. Mickey clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to think it. _Get a hold of yourself!_ he snapped to himself, rubbing his fist against his head. _He won't…_ Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to meet Minnie's worried gaze. Her eyes were filled with concern and the same fear everyone else was feeling.

"Please sit down, Mickey," she said gently. "You'll make yourself sick like this."

Donald nodded, looking strangely subdued. "Yeah," he said. Goofy chimed in, "An' you're makin' us sort a' dizzy pacin' round so much."

Mickey sighed heavily. "Gosh… sorry, gang."

Daisy smiled sadly. "It's okay, Mickey. We understand." Just then, the phone rang. Its normally cheerful chimes sounded like a death knell to all in the room. Minnie released Mickey's arm and he slowly walked to the phone. No one else had made a move to answer it. With a deep breath, his hands shaking, Mickey picked up the phone.

His suddenly dry throat stopped his words, and he swallowed hard before trying again. "H-… hello?"

Roy Disney's familiar voice was dull with sadness. "Mickey…" The mouse's heart turned to a lump of lead in his chest. "No… don't say it…" he rasped. There was a moment of silence on the other side, and then Roy sighed.

"I'm so sorry. They did all they could, but… it was too much. I'm sorry." Unable to speak, Mickey hung up the phone, his limbs suddenly so heavy he could barely move them. Behind him, his friends immediately guessed the truth of what had happened.

Minnie gasped and raised a trembling hand to her mouth. Goofy started whimpering and blew his nose in his hat. Donald struggled to hold back his own tears as he hugged a sobbing Daisy, and Pluto howled mournfully.

Mickey was completely unaware of these as he clung to the table, barely aware of the tears streaming down his own face. His mind was numb. All he could think was that his creator, his best friend and in every sense of the word, his father, was gone. Everything he had ever known was shattered apart… just like that. He closed his eyes, his body growing heavier by the second. "Walt…" Suddenly his brain seemed to implode; his vision went black.

"Mickey!" Minnie caught him as he slowly crumpled to the ground. Her tears fell on his face as she cushioned his head in her lap. His eyes were open, but they didn't see. What scared Minnie more than anything was the fact that for the first time in all the years she'd known him, Mickey's eyes were completely dull. They had always shone, even a little in sad times. He looked as though he'd lost all hope.

"Mickey?" she whispered, gently taking his hand. A single tear trickled from his eyes as they closed. Through the closing mist, Mickey dimly heard alarmed voices.

"Gawrsh, whut's wrong with him?"

"Shock, I think…"

"Someone get help!" Everything went blank.

A/N: I realized how short this really was, so I put in a little more to explain what was wrong with Walt. I'll probably add at least one more chapter later. And just FYI, don't expect extremely long stories and chapters from me too often. I'll probably add on and revise a lot, so just keep R&R 'ing and I'll do my best! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

"Mickey…" The mouse looked around, even though he knew this dream. It had been replaying over and over in his head for who knew how long.

He would hear Walt's voice, his heart would beat faster with the hope that the horrible news hadn't been true… but no matter how much he looked or called, he could never find the source of the voice. He looked around him dully, and this time, he gave voice to his heartbreak.

"Why?" he choked. "Why did you go?" His broken heart pounded as the familiar voice responded.

"I'm sorry, Mickey… I wish I didn't have to, but it was just my time." Mickey looked around anxiously, but no one was there. "Walt? Please…" The voice continued, gentle and loving but firm. "You have to wake up now. I know how much you're hurting, but it won't last. I may not be here anymore, but you have to go on. Your friends need you." Mickey suddenly felt ashamed, thinking of how much harder he must be making things for his friends.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Even though no one was visible, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They understand. But you must go back to them now." Mickey closed his eyes, letting tears fall. "But what'll I do? I miss you so much," he said softly. "I feel so alone now."

The invisible hand gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You'll never be alone. You have your friends, and I'll always be with you. Whenever you're unsure and feel something pushing you, it'll be me giving you a hand. Or when you look at the sky in the parks at night and see a star twinkle, that'll be me too, watching over all of you." The hand began to fade, and voice was a little sadder as it spoke one final time. "Goodbye, Mickey Mouse. I know you'll make me proud."

Mickey took a deep breath and was surprised to hear his voice come out firm despite his tight throat and the tears flowing from his eyes. "I will… I promise." The invisible hand finally faded, and he was alone again. But after only a moment, another familiar voice reached his ears; one that his ears and heart would know anywhere, even in his subconscious.

"Mickey? Please open your eyes." He slowly did so, and his heavy heart lifted at the sight in front of him. "Minnie," he said softly. Her beautiful face was tired and stained with tears, but it broke into a relieved smile as he sat up.

"Oh, Mickey!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I thought you were gone," she whimpered. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." Mickey felt terrible; it always pained him to see her upset, but it was even worse when he was the one who hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Min," he said sadly, stroking her back. "I shouldn't be makin' things worse for y'… especially now." She sat back and touched noses with him. "It's all right, baby. I'm just glad you're back."

Barking interrupted their moment, and Pluto scampered in and jumped on Mickey's bed, licking his master's face eagerly. "Hiya Pluto, old boy!" Mickey said, but there was far less of the usual spark in his voice. Minnie heard it, and gently pulled Pluto back.

"Take it easy, Pluto," she said. The dog looked at her in confusion, and then nodded and, giving Mickey's face one final lick, trotted back out.

Mickey gave Minnie a weak grin. "Wonder what he must think of me bein' out like that. How long's it been, anyway?"

Minnie smiled sadly. "About two days," she said, and then stroked his head. "Are y' feeling any better?" Mickey sat for a minute, and then nodded slightly.

"A little…" He looked up at her concerned face and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, doll… I'll be okay." She nodded.

Just then the phone rang. Mickey moved to get up, but Minnie stopped him. "I'll get it… you keep resting." He smiled as he watched her hurry out. She was the best girl a mouse could ask for, and he knew she'd be a bright spot in the dark days ahead. Soon the ringing stopped.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Goofy… yes, he's okay, just woke up." There was a pause. "Sure, but I think you should wait till tomorrow. Mickey should be more up to it then." Minnie lowered her voice, but Mickey perked his ears and could still hear her. "But make sure you don't mention Walt. He's still so sad… " There was another pause, and then she sighed, "Yes, I know… I'm just worried. I wish I could help somehow."

Mickey heard her hang up, and then come back upstairs. He managed another smile as she sat down beside him. "That was Goofy… he's been really worried. Everyone has."

Mickey sighed. "I'm sorry I scared y'." He looked at her with worry. "How're you?" She smiled slightly and lowered her eyes, touched by his concern. "I'm all right."

To her surprise, Mickey took her hand in his and laid the other over it. "I know you're worried," he said softly. "But y' really don't need to. I'll be okay, really. He sighed, still feeling the heaviness in his chest. "It'll just take a while." She looked at him; after a bit, he looked up and smiled, and she saw some of the old twinkle in his eyes. It was faint and subdued, but it was there, and that was a start.

"And y' are helpin' me," he said gently. "Just by bein' here."

Minnie blushed, and then sighed. "Oh dear… then you heard what I said about…" Mickey looked down, unable to stop his eyes from stinging. "Yeah," he said softly. She scooted closer and laid a hand on his arm, stroking it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mickey laid a hand on hers and slowly shook his head. It would be long time before he could do that. So they just sat together for a while. Then Minnie laid her head on his shoulder, and he felt her shivering. He smiled slightly and put an arm around her.

"It's okay, Min," he said. "I can be strong for you too." At that she turned her head into his shoulder and started crying. It warmed her heart when Mickey didn't break down once, but just stroked her head comfortingly. "Shh…It's okay, baby, I'm here," he murmured, and then gently kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Minnie sniffed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Mickey." She looked up with a weak smile. "How d' you always make me feel better?" He grinned his old grin and hugged her back.

"'Cause I always want to, and I always will." She giggled softly and snuggled close. "Me too," Just then, his stomach growled. Minnie drew back and smiled slightly. "Hungry?" Mickey realized how completely empty he was but he still hesitated.

"I don't know…" He felt a little like he was defiling a shrine of some sort.

His thoughts must have been clear to her, because Minnie said in a loving but firm voice, "You can't fool me into thinking you're not. It's been two days, and you weren't really eating well before." She didn't mention exactly what before; it was still too painful for either to talk about or hear.

Mickey sighed and said, "Okay, I admit it… I think I'm digesting my stomach." His attempt at humor rang somewhat hollow, but Minnie still smiled and kissed his forehead. "We'll get through this together, like we always do," she said gently. "All of us."

Mickey smiled. "I know," he said, and for the first time, he believed it. "I know we will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Minnie? Are you even listening?" Minnie snapped out of her brooding reverie to see Daisy frowning slightly. She blushed slightly; how long had her friend been talking?

"Sorry Daisy. I guess my mind was just… wandering a little." Daisy looked closely at her friend's face, and then smiled sadly.

"You were thinking about Mickey, weren't you?" The female mouse sighed heavily and nodded.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but… he's like a completely different person, Daisy. He's so quiet, and he barely comes out… I'm getting worried something might be really wrong." The duck patted her friend's shoulder gently.

"You know this was the hardest on him," she said softly. Minnie nodded slightly, and then looked down sadly.

"What?" Daisy asked. Minnie looked at her feet for a while, then back at Daisy.

"It's just…" she whispered. "When I call him or visit him, I can tell he's been crying, but he tries not to show it. He's hurting so much and I can't help. He won't talk to me."

Daisy put an arm around her shoulder. "He loves you, Minnie. He just doesn't want to make things harder for you."

Minnie nodded. "I know, but…" She closed her eyes, tears stinging in them. "I don't want him to if it means making them harder for himself."

Daisy stood quietly for a minute, then smiled slightly. "Then maybe you should say so."

Minnie looked up. "What do you mean?"

Daisy patted her arm. "Maybe you should go tell him that."

Minnie sighed softly. "I don't know… Do you think it'll help?"

Daisy smiled. "Yeah, I do. But there's only one way to know for sure." Minnie thought for a while. She wanted to help Mickey more than anything. She didn't like the idea of getting stern with him, but if it would get him to finally open up and let out his pain…

She nodded. "Thanks, Daisy." After she left her friend's house, Minnie walked slowly to Mickey's, wondering how she'd say what she needed to. But even as she turned up his walk, she still didn't know what to say. Still, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The sight that met her eyes when the door opened broke her heart.

"Mickey…" He smiled weakly, but his eyes were dark ringed and bloodshot.

"Hey, Minnie…" he said softly. "C'mon in… sorry the place doesn't look so great… I, uh, guess I've been neglecting things a bit."

Minnie stepped in and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

Mickey sighed. "Yeah, just… haven't been sleepin' so well. I'll get over it." He took a shaky breath and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Min." Suddenly, he closed his eyes and swayed slightly on his feet.

"Mickey?" Minnie grabbed his arm and looked at him; his eyes were dim with exhaustion. She pulled him toward the couch. "Come on, sit down." She sat down alongside him, rubbing his back. "Just take it easy."

"I'm okay…"

"Mickey." The firm tone of her voice made him look up, startled. "I can tell you're not," she said firmly.

Mickey shifted uneasily. "I… I just…"

Minnie took his hands in hers. "I know you're trying to deal with this on your own, Mickey. But you don't have to do it alone. You don't have to keep what you're feeling hidden. You know that's not what Walt would have wanted."

Mickey closed his eyes, and she could see the tears he was struggling to hold back. "Mickey…" she said, tears stinging her own eyes. "Please don't keep doing this."

Finally, Mickey slumped forward. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, but that was all he got out before the tears started flowing. Minnie put her arms around his shaking form, drawing him close to her.

"It's all right, baby," she murmured, remembering how he had held her as she cried. She kept holding him, rocking slightly, until his quiet sobs finally started to fade.

Mickey took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Minnie moved back, but kept her arm around his shoulders. "Feel better now?" she asked gently.

Mickey gave her a wobbly smile and nodded. "Yeah," And in fact, he did. It almost felt as though the last of a very heavy burden had been lifted from him. "Thank you, Min," he said softly, squeezing her hand. Minnie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I told you we'd get through this together, and I meant it."

"I know. I'm sorry for how I've been actin' lately," he said sadly. "Guess I wasn't handling it as well s' I thought I could."

Minnie gently kissed his cheek. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I know how you must feel." She drew back and took his hands again. "Just let us be there for you, the way you're always there for us."

Mickey sat for a while, and then slowly nodded. "Okay," he said softly. Raising his head, he smiled and interlaced his fingers with hers. "You're really something, y' know that?"

Minnie giggled and touched noses with her love. "Right back at you, handsome," she said. As they drew back, Mickey's eyes grew distant. Minnie smiled gently.

"I wish he was here too," she said. Mickey looked at her, then smiled and scooted closer to her.

"Well," he said, and then lightly laid a hand over her heart. "He is, in a way. If there's one thing he showed everyone, it's that no matter what, the good things… the magic… always lives in our hearts." He kissed her forehead. "And times like these don't mean it's gone… it just means we have to remember."

"Oh, Mickey…" Minnie leaned closer. "I know I'll never lose the magic in _**my**_ heart," she murmured, nuzzling him lovingly. "It's right here."

Mickey smiled and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Mine too," he said softly. "And I'm so thankful for it." They both sat together for a long time, thinking. They had lost a dear friend, but they still had each other and they had the joy they were brought into the world to give it. That was what really mattered.

And those were the things that would last forever.

**I'd like to dedicate this story to anyone who has lost a loved one, and to Walt Disney, who gave me one of the sources of light and laughter in my dark times. May God rest your soul and thank you. Please R&R, and I'd appreciate no flames.**


End file.
